Alfred Brown
Alfred is a Shiba Inu dog that is the Protagonist and is a playable character in Doll Eye. He works as a religious teacher. He will find himself stuck in the Abandoned Hospital with Kao and Mystery. Appearance Alfred is a Shiba Inu with long light-brown hair, a missing eye that's covered by a bandage, a goatee, and a green eye. He wears a maroon vest, a white long sleeve polo, black jeans, and brown shoes. He carries around a brown waist bag which holds a cellphone, money, documents, hand sanitizer, mints, and a gun. Personality Alfred has a serious demeanor and tries to act chill towards others. He is kind, gentle, and friendly to most people. Though he does not share this behavior towards Mystery. Alfred wants to be easy to talk to, but most of the conversations he has turn awkward. He also gets embarrassed easily and prefers to be alone most of the time. He is obsessed with the idea of making things stay perfect to the point where he has panic attacks whenever he sees an imperfection like dirt, disorders, etc. Alfred takes things very seriously and usually gets angry when a situation gets too ridiculous. Early Life Alfred married Yuki after meeting her at a convention. Later on, they had Shai and Shia. Alfred was (and still is) very religious, and would constantly pray to God. Eventually, Shia passed away due to unknown reasons, which left Alfred with a life-changing trauma. He started to pray even more after his death and later received a guardian angel named Kao. Later, Kao and Alfred find themselves inside the Abandoned Hospital. Why or how they ended up in said hospital has not yet been revealed. They both meet Mystery, who intends to mess with them, be it playing "games" with them or psychologically torturing them. Mystery mainly prioritizes Alfred though, and because of the abuse, he will end up going insane due to Mystery's actions. Relationships Kao Ushi Main Article: Kao Ushi Alfred and Kao are known to be good friends. Kao is said to have feelings for Alfred that he doesn't hide. However, Alfred doesn't possess the same feelings and believes that they're just friends. This hurts Kao, but he tries his best to get over it and move on. According to Alfred, Kao first appeared when he was praying. He had descended from Heaven, announcing that he was Alfred's guardian angel. Yuki Chairo Main Article: Yuki Chairo Alfred is Yuki's husband. She helps him with his mental issues and is deeply in love with her. It was once stated that if Yuki ever died, Alfred would most likely not recover and fall into a deep depression. If Yuki ever died, Alfred will most likely not recover from it and fall into deep depression Despite being flustered around Yuki the majority of the time, he still tries to impress her with his manliness. Shai Brown Main Article: Shai Brown Alfred isn't very aware of Shai's rebellious lifestyle. He tries to act 'cool' and 'hip' around her, but she hates it. Despite the fact that he has religious and traditional beliefs, he is accepting of Shai's sexuality and is proud that Shai is able to open up about her identity. Mystery Burns Main Article: Mystery Burns Alfred and Mystery first met when he and Kao visited the Abandoned Hospital. While Mystery sees Alfred as a friend of sorts, Alfred has a strong hatred for Mystery, stating that he had hurt him and been abused to the point of hallucination. Alfred's reasoning as to why he hates Mystery. He is willing to kill Mystery if given the chance. Trivia *Alfred has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog.ask-alfred-brown *Alfred will never forgive Mystery nor be on good terms with him. Alfred will never be on good terms with Mystery *Alfred lost his eye when he accidentally slipped and got it hit on a water tap. Alfred lost his eye because he may have accidentally slipped and it got hit with a water tap. However, this information may be outdated. *Yuki and Alfred met each other through an anime/video game convention. *While Kao tries his best to socialize/reason with Mystery during the story, Alfred absolutely despises Mystery, as he is abused often by him. *The more time he spends in the hospital of Doll Eye, the more he will grow anxious. He'll start seeing things, hearing things, and will get terrible nightmares that'll eventually drive him insane. *Alfred plays the guitar. Alfred plays the guitar Quotes Gallery Alfred Brown/Gallery References Category:Male Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Alive